A mobile ad hoc network (MANET) may be configured for use as a platform for a social group when performing social networking activities, e.g., for so called Pervasive Social Networking. A MANET is defined as a collection of autonomous nodes that are configured to communicate with each other by forming a multi-hop radio network and maintaining connectivity in a decentralized manner. A social group may be instantly formed not only by people socially connected, but those persons that are physically in proximity, such as groups for purchase, resource sharing and social events. For example, a person may chat with nearby stranger for instant social needs (e.g. responding to group purchase activities, ride sharing and/or music preferences). This kind of pervasive social networking may be valuable to a mobile user especially if mobile Internet or other wireless networks are unavailable or are costly to access. MANET based instant social networking could be valuable for preserving user privacy and perhaps more than traditional social networking sites.